Puzzlun/Events
Dream Stars キラキラ！みんなでもう一度お花見！ Kirakira! Cherry-blossom viewing once again with everyone! March 22 - April 12, 2017 Flower Carnival お花がいっぱい！フラワーカーニバル！ There are lots of flowers! Flower carnival! April 18 - May 1, 2017 November 10 - November 27, 2017 (return) Fruit Kingdom ジューシー！フルーツ王国！ Juicy! Fruit kingdom! May 2 - May 15, 2017 June 25 - July 7, 2018 (return) Everyone Traveling わっくわく！みんなで遠足！ Exciting! Everyone traveling! June 7 - June 28, 2017 Party Island うっとり♡パーティアイランド Enchanted♡Party island June 29 - July 12, 2017 January 12 - January 29, 2018 (return) Picture Book 絵本のせかいでウルトラハッピー！ Ultra happy in the picture book! August 2 - August 22, 2017 May 1 - May 16, 2018 (return) Summer Vacation 海辺へGo！ドキドキ夏休み！ Go to the beach! DokiDoki Summer Vacation! August 11 - August 30, 2017 September 6 - September 13, 2018 (return) Halloween ドキドキ！GOGO！ハッピーハロウィン！ DokiDoki! GoGo! Happy Halloween! October 26 - November 12, 2017 September 27 - October 10, 2018 (return) Sweets Panic パリの都はスイーツパニック！？ The capital of Paris sweets panic!? October 27 - November 16, 2017 Slumber Party みんなでお泊りYes!GoGo! Sleepover with everyone! Yes! GoGo! November 17 - December 7, 2017 July 24 - August 3, 2018 (return) Dance Contest しあわせゲット！ダンスコンテスト♪ Get your happiness! Dance Contest♪ December 13 - December 29, 2017 November 27 - December 11, 2018 (return) Christmas 2017 キラキラハッピークリスマス！ Sparkling Happy Christmas! December 19, 2017 - January 1, 2018 (shop: January 5, 2018) New Year's 2018 2018☆トキメキカウントダウン 2018☆Exciting Countdown December 29, 2017 - January 16, 2018 (shop: January 19, 2018) Valentine's チョコっと大変！？バレンタイン！ Lots of chocolate!? Valentine's! February 2 - February 16, 2018 (shop: February 19, 2018) Starry Sky 星空キラリ★天体観測 Twinkling Starry Sky★Astronomical observation February 12 - February 26, 2018 Music Festival ひびけメロディ♪スイート音楽祭 Resonating Melody♪Suite music festival February 28 - March 15, 2018 January 10 - January 24, 2019 (return) Super Stars プリキュアスーパースターズ！守れお花畑！ Precure Super Stars! Protect the flower garden! March 16 - March 30, 2018 (shop: April 6, 2018) Shopping コーディネートはこーでなくっちゃ！ ???? April 4 - April 19, 2018 School 消えた新入生！？桜のミステリー！ Disappearing freshmen!? Cherry blossom mystery! April 20 - May 4, 2018 (shop: May 10, 2018) Sports Day はくねつ！プリキュア大運動会！ Gleaming! Pretty Cure Great Sports Day! May 25 - June 8, 2018 (shop: June 13, 2018) Rainy Season アジサイとチグハグなお天気！？ Hydrangea and Chiguhagu weather?! June 12 - June 26, 2018 (shop: July 6, 2018) Tanabata 七夕のねがい☆みんなの笹飾り Tanabata Wishes☆Everyone's bamboo decorations July 6 - July 24, 2018 (shop: August 3, 2018) Summer Festival 夏だ！花火だ！ハチャメチャ夏まつり！ Summer! Fireworks! It's the nonsensical Summer festival! August 7 - August 21, 2018 (shop: August 27, 2018) Beach Panic ぴちぴち！ビーチパニック！？ Very lively! Beach panic!? August 24 - September 6, 2018 (shop: September 16, 2018) Full Moon 十五夜のソワレ　まもれ月の光！ Night of the full moon soirée! Protect the light of the moon! September 13 - September 27, 2018 (shop: October 9, 2018) Haunted House トリック・オア・トリック！？ハロウィンの館 Trick or trick!? Haunted house October 10 - November 1, 2018 (shop: November 10, 2018) All Stars Memories みんなのメモリー！ テーマパークではいチーズ！ Everyone's memories! Say cheese at the amusement park! October 27 - November 13, 2018 (interface: November 20, 2018) Autumn Hiking 秋晴れの空 わくわくハイキング！ Exciting hiking under the clear Autumn sky! November 16 - November 27, 2018 (shop: December 6, 2018) Christmas 2018 にせものサンタのびっクリスマス！？ Fake Santa Christmas!? December 14 - December 26, 2018 (interface: January 5, 2019) New Year's 2019 新春！初詣ですごろく対決 New Year's! Sugoroku showdown at Hatsumode December 28, 2018 - January 10, 2019 (interface: January 20, 2019) Schedule *Dream Stars *Flower Carnival *Fruit Kingdom *Everyone Traveling *Party Island *Picture Book *Summer Vacation *Halloween *Sweets Panic *Flower Carnival return *Slumber Party *Dance Contest *Christmas 2017 *New Year's 2018 *Party Island return *Valentines *Starry Sky *Music Festival *Super Stars *Shopping *School *Picture Book return *Sports Day *Rainy Season *Fruit Kingdom return *Tanabata *Slumber Party return *Summer Festival *Beach Panic *Summer Vacation return *Full Moon *Halloween return *Haunted House *All Stars Memories *Autumn Hiking *Dance Contest return *Christmas 2018 *New Year's 2019 *Music Festival return